A Courage so Strong
by Michi-chan
Summary: Hotaru has to go home, is there another way?


A Courage so Strong

A Courage so Strong   


Michiru sat down upon the stool as she started stroking the paint brush across the canvas. When Hotaru came running into the room, Michiru had just painted a small portion of her painting. "Michiru-mama!" She yelled happily. Michiru looked down at her and smiled softly, "Yes, Hotaru?" "Hi!" She replied. Michiru set down her paint brush as she kneeled down to Hotaru. "You ran in here just to express your greeting?" She laughed softly. Hotaru nodded, "Yup!" She than peered over Michiru's shoulder at the painting. "What'cha doing?" 

Michiru followed Hotaru's gaze towards the painting which she had just started working on. "Ah..well, I was painting." She smiled, tickling the small girl. Hotaru giggled as she looked again to the painting, "I help?" She asked. "I don't see why not." Michiru answered, handing her the paint brush. 

Hotaru was finishing up Michiru's painting just as Haruka came into the room. She yawned as she looked down at Hotaru and Michiru. "Come on, Hotaru. It's bed time." Hotaru looked up at Haruka as she pouted, "Pwease Haruka-papa...Can I stay up little longer?" Haruka shook her head, "You can finish painting tomorrow, how about that? The painting isn't going to move unless it grows legs. At which I don't think would happen..." She chuckled. "Okay.." Hotaru agreed sadly as she hopped of the stool. "Night!" She giggled as she ran to her room. 

Michiru looked to Haruka, "You seem tired..you should be getting to bed as well." Haruka pouted, imitating Hotaru. "Aww..Michiru...Can I stay up a little longer? Pleaasse..." Michiru shook her head, "No, just as any person, you need your sleep." "But I'm not 6 years old." Haruka replied. "Oh? Well now..this is a surprise.." Michiru smiled. "Heey...and what about you?" "What about me?" Michiru repeated. Haruka shook her head, stifling a yawn, "I'm too tired to argue.." She said as she turned around, heading to her bed. "Good night..Haruka." Michiru laughed. Haruka turned around, laughing, "Night!" She said, imitating Hotaru once more as she ran into her room. 

When morning arose, Haruka stumbled into the room. "She should have listened to herself.." Haruka said as she noted that Michiru had fallen asleep on the couch. Haruka glanced at the nearly finished painting. Though Hotaru wasn't really their child, she had taken much after them. Hotaru had developed a strong interest in Violin and painting. But she wasn't very active, she was too sickly to do much of anything productive outside. Painting and music had kept her active and kept her mind off such things as playing with her friends as most children her age did. Haruka walked past the painting carefully, making sure not to stumble and bump into it. She knelt by the couch, shaking Michiru gently, "Michiru...wake up." Michiru stirred a bit before opening her eyes. Once she noticed the surroundings she sat up, "Oh dear..I must have fallen asleep.." She said as Haruka shrugged, "Must of." 

Hotaru ran into the room as she stopped before Haruka and Michiru and giggled, "Mornin' Haruka-papa! Mornin' Michiru-mama!" "Good Morning Hotaru!" Michiru smiled. "I finish painting now?" She asked, looking up at Michiru with a pleading gaze. Michiru laughed softly, "Of course you can." Hotaru's eyes lit up with happiness, "Tanks!" She giggled as she scrambled up onto the stool with a bit of effort. She than leaned over to grab the paintbrush but found out she was much too short to grab it by herself. She frowned as she looked over to Haruka helplessly, "Haruka-papa? ..Get paintbrush pwease?" Haruka looked towards Hotaru as she reached over and dropped the paintbrush into her hands, "One day Hotaru, you'll be able to reach it." "..Too short now..." Hotaru replied sadly as she turned back to the painting and began to finish what her Michiru-mama had started the day before. 

"Done!" Hotaru exclaimed happily as she smiled. Michiru and Haruka looked over the little girl's shoulder as they nodded in approvement. "You haven't been taking night lessons from Michiru on how to paint, now have you?" Haruka chuckled. The little girl shrugged her shoulders, "I learn fom watch Michiru-mama paint!" She giggled. Michiru nodded, "Yes..it shows Hotaru.." Hotaru hopped down off the stool and looked up at her Michiru-mama, "I pway viowin now?" Michiru looked to Haruka before answering her little girl's question, "Yes, Hotaru. You can play the Violin now." She smiled as she handed Hotaru the Violin and she ran off to her room to practice so she wouldn't disturb anyone. 

Michiru watched sadly as Hotaru ran off before she sat down. "I wonder..Do you think that, perhaps Hotaru's father will come and take her back home..?" Haruka sighed softly as sat down next to her, "Mr. Tomoe is still too possesed to even think about taking Hotaru back.." "But," Michiru said as she glanced out the window. "..What if he's upset about us taking care of Hotaru and wants to take her back?" "So he can have Mistress 9 posses Hotaru once more? Michiru..we both know that we won't let that happen..And for now, we're the only parents that Hotaru will ever know." Haruka replied. Michiru closed her eyes for a moment before speaking, "But Haruka..I'm sure one of these days..we'll have to say good bye to Hotaru..forever..She probably doesn't even remember her father..." Haruka stood up as she nodded, "Michiru, there's only one way to know.." She said as she called Hotaru to come. 

Hotaru came bounding into the room, a happy smile on her face as she looked up at Haruka with round purple eyes. "Yes Haruka-papa?" Haruka bent over to pick up Hotaru as she sat down and set Hotaru upon her lap. She looked at the small, happy girl for a few moments before clearing her throat, "Hotaru..Michiru and I, aren't exactly your parents.." The smile disappeared off the child's face as it turned to a look of meer confusion. "Haruka-papa..you are..." Haruka shook her head slowly, drowning out the image of the sadly confused child's face, "I'm sorry, Hotaru..but we're not...You're real father, Hotaru..Is a professeur..he was possesed..and since he was, he was incapable of caring for you any longer. So we did..You grew up recognizing Michiru and I as your mother and father.." 

Hotaru bit her lip, her confusion turning to that more of sadness, and her voice lowered sadly, "Where real mommy..?" Haruka let out a choked sigh as she looked to Michiru and back at Hotaru, "I'm sorry Hotaru..but your mother..she's..dead.." Hotaru jumped from Haruka's lap, tears jumping in a frenzy off her cheeks. "No," She cried. "You real parents! You my real parents!!" She ran to Michiru, throwing her arms around her neck as she looked sadly at her Haruka-papa as she pleaded, "Tell truth, Haruka-papa..Truth..." Haruka shook her head, looking in the child's eye, "I am, Hotaru..I'm sorry..but I am telling you the truth..." Hotaru shook her head frantically as more tears slid off her cheeks and she tightened her arms around her Michiru-mama's neck even more as Haruka slid down off the couch, and crawled on her knees over to the small, crying girl. She spoke softly as she carefully turned the small girl around, "Hotaru, listen..just because we're not your real parents, it doesn't mean you have to think of us, or your life any different." 

Michiru nodded as she softly stroked the back of the girl's head, "We're honored Hotaru, that you don't want to leave us..However, it's not right for us to keep caring for you..you belong with your father.." Hotaru wiped her eyes visciously with the backs of her hands as she shook her head, "Planets stay together, planets are family.." Michiru looked at Haruka who exchanged confused glances with her, "What do you mean, Hotaru?" Hotaru turned around so she could face her Michiru-mama, "Planets stay together, family..we family.." Haruka shook her head, "We're not a real family, Hotaru.." Hotaru looked back at Haruka, a faint smile returning to her childish face, "I no leave..we family..we stay together..Michiru and Haruka, my mama and papa." 

The confused expression now transfered to Haruka as she looked at Hotaru, she had almost been sure that Hotaru would be happy to live with her real father, her real family. But now she's saying she doesn't want to live with her real family? The family that had taught her from right and wrong? What to eat and what not? What was good and what was bad? Had Michiru and her really been such good parents to Hotaru..? Now that she thought of it..Michiru and her really were the ones who mostly taught Hotaru about the world and the rules within it... 

Haruka was disturbed from her train of thought when there was a sudden knock on the door. She stood up, moving towards the door as Hotaru followed suite. Who was it? This thought had stirred in Haruka's head repeatedly as she reached the door. She hoped it wasn't Hotaru's real father at that very moment. They needed time to say good bye to their little daughter. She twisted the knob and opened the door as a pink flash of light sped by and tackled Hotaru. "Rini," Hotaru giggled. "Hi!!" 

Rini pulled back from Hotaru, "Hi!" She returned. Hotaru's happiness suddenly faded as she noticed Rini wasn't quite like herself. "Rini," Hotaru asked. "What wrong...?" Rini nodded her head as she grabbed Hotaru's arm gently and dragged her away from Haruka and Michiru. 

"Hotaru," Rini started, as she looked down to the floor. "Your dad..he's looking for you..Meatball head told me to tell you that.." Suddenly, they heard a yell, "I am NOT a Meatball head, you little brat!!" It yelled as Rini sighed. "Than wear your hair in a DIFFERENT style, Serena!" "I just happen to think that THIS style fits me perfectly!" Serena exclaimed. Haruka shook her head sadly as she heard about Hotaru's trip back home. They hardly even got out of their little fight with their daughter..but here she was, about having to return home..Oh she knew that Hotaru'd have to go back home, but she didn't expect it this soon..Michiru and her needed more time with Hotaru..this couldn't be the time... 

Hotaru looked back at her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. No..she couldn't go back home..it wasn't her real father..Haruka was... Haruka stepped close to Hotaru, picking her up as she looked softly into the girl's eyes, expressing a small smile. "Hotaru..its..time to go back home..like Moonface said..." Hotaru shook her head, "No, Haruka-papa! Pwease don't make me!" Haruka looked back over to Michiru, nodding her head towards the door as Michiru sadly stood up. "I'm sorry..but it's much better to go home than live with people you hardly know..." "I do know," Hotaru exclaimed. "You my parents!" Haruka tried ignoring the small girl's pleads as they followed Serena and Rini and eventually made their way to a tall, white house which was set on a small hill. The little girl momentarily stopped pleading to stay with Michiru and Haruka as she gazed at the small house. She than shook her head as a tall man wearing glasses and white hair, slowly appeared out of the house and approached them. 

"No Haruka-papa! Pwease! Pwease don't make me! Pwease..." Hotaru pleaded. Haruka tried to ignore the small, sudden tightness of her shirt as Hotaru clenched both her hands around the cloth, not letting go. She chuckled lightly, trying to sooth the little girl's fear and her own sadness as she gently pried off the girl's hands from her shirt and set her down on the ground. 

When Hotaru realized that she'd gain no sympathy from her Haruka-papa, she ran behind her Michiru-mama and softly cried as she peered out from behind her legs. Rini walked to Hotaru, hugging her tightly as Serena picked Hotaru up after, and handed her to Michiru. "Go on Hotaru," She whispered. "You'll love it being with your daddy!" Hotaru shook her head as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. Michiru brushed away the tears from the small girl's face and smiled gently as she hugged the little girl. "Don't worry, my daughter. Its not good bye forever. We will come and visit, but don't shed tears for us.." Ignoring the crying girl's screams, Haruka carefully took Hotaru out of Michiru's arms after Michiru had given Hotaru one last hug. She than handed the child to her real father, resisting the strong urge to grab the girl and hug her tightly and sob. She knew that Michiru wouldn't have been able to handle it..Michiru loved Hotaru as much as her.. 

Hotaru kicked and scream at the top of her lungs, until Haruka and Michiru were out of sight and her throat was too sore to scream any longer. Once set down by her father, she curled up into a small ball, crying into her legs as she imagined painting with her Michiru-mama, or having the wind blow past her face as she rode in the car with her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. "Mama...papa..." She sobbed. Gently, her father layed a hand on her shoulder and she flung his hand away, glaring at him with big, purple eyes. "What you know 'bout careing? You never cared!" She yelled. Professuer Tomoe looked into his daughter's eyes, remembering how after her mother died she had loved him to death. Always going where he went. Until that day he had gotten possesed... 

Her own tears fell loudly as she stopped walking and sat down on a bench, sobbing. "You were the only "Professuer Tomoe" that Hotaru had known..she didn't accept anyone else..remember that." Michiru told Haruka gently. Haruka looked up at Michiru, wiping the shameful tears from her face. "She's gone, Michiru..She's gone and something's not right..something doesn't feel right.." "Its because she won't be..living with us, anymore, Haruka.." Michiru whispered and Haruka shook her head. "No..no," She sniffled. "Its not that, it's something else...her father, Hotaru's father, he's not normal yet..we have to go back, Michiru. We have to, it's just..not right..." With that, Haruka stood up and began heading back, heading back to what was only going to be the only home Hotaru knew. 

Professeur Tomoe leaned down to Hotaru, "I'm sure that in a little while, Hotaru, you'll come to forget about Haruka and Michiru." Hotaru looked up, her eyes red from crying, "I never forget Haruka-papa an' Michiru-mama!" She screamed. He stood back up, looking down at his weeping child as his eyes grew wide, "Oh believe me, Mistress 9. You will forget about them. You'll never know that they existed. And when you regain your powers back, you'll kill them." Hotaru stopped crying for a few minutes, running what he said through her mind. What did he mean? "What you mean I kill 'em?!?" She yelled. Her father smirked, "Oh Hotaru, you once were Mistress 9. Until those lousy Scouts defeated you and you forgot about everything. But we'll start over, Mistress 9 will come again." Hotaru kept her eyes on him, trying to figure out what he was saying. I'm Hotaru, not Mistress 9. Who is that? Mistress 9..? I never heard of that person..Who is he talking about...? 

Haruka knocked on the door, hoping that it wasn't too late. She had a strong feeling now, that something wasn't right. She just hoped it was this.. A thought than struck her as Mr. Tomoe opened the door. What was she going to say? How was she going to get it through to him that she didn't think this was right? Haruka took a deep, calming breath as she spoke the words that first came to her head, "Um...hi." Haruka silently slapped herself for saying such idiotic words. The Professeur looked at her strangely, "Hello there, Haruka. Oh, and Michiru. What brings you here?" Haruka stood for a bit. What did he do.., plan to say that?! What, did he know that we were coming back and planned to act cool?! While Haruka was talking to herself, she heard a very happy, "Haruka-papa!! Michiru-mama!!" And felt a tug on her pant's leg. She looked down, "Hotaru!" She smiled as she picked her up. While the three were laughing happily, Mr. Tomoe stood there. How was he going to get Hotaru back..? He knew why Haruka and Michiru were there, they were there to take Mistress 9 away from him. But he wouldn't let that happen! Finally, a thought struck him. "Come inside, won't you?" He asked as he stepped aside to let them through. 

Haruka hesitated a bit before stepping inside. Having a bad feeling as she both clutched Hotaru and her transformation wand tightly to her. If he made one wrong move..said one wrong thing to hint that he was still possesed..she'd transform. Michiru stepped inside after Haruka, also having a bad feeling. Should they be doing this? Practically being at mercy to the man that had his daughter possesed by Mistress 9? But the same man that risked being possesed so his daughter could live again? "Sit down, won't you?" Mr. Tomoe asked as he shut the door and sat down on an armchair. Haruka sat down on the couch across from the armchair, followed by Michiru soon after. "Well now," Mr. Tomoe said as he clasped his hands together infront of him. "What brings you here again, today?" Haruka looked to Michiru, silently asking her to come up with an excuse. 

"Well," Michiru started to say as she looked back to Haruka and back at Mr. Tomoe. "We felt like we should be here with Hotaru for awhile until she gets used to being here. I hope that's all right.." "Oh yes," He said as he began to stand up and walk down the hall. "Please excuse me for a moment, I won't be long." He continued walking down the hall until he came to a door and looked back to see if anyone could see him. When he was satisfied that no one could see him, he entered into the dark room. Mr. Tomoe knelt infront of a large shadow and cleared his throat to gain its attention. "Mistress 9, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru have come back. Should I send them here?" A cackling was heard before the shadow responded. "No, not yet. Not Haruka and Michiru at least. But bring the child, I've waited a very long time to inhabit her once again. And I expect for you to follow my orders, are you clear on this?" "Yes," He nodded as he stood. "Yes, very clear. But please expect for it to be a few minutes, Hotaru's a very stubborn girl and Haruka and Michiru seem to be very wary of where she goes." 

He walked out the door and shut it tightly as he than walked back down the hall. "Sorry for the long wait," He said as he sat down. "But I had some..buisness to take care of. Well, Hotaru..should I show you around? To your room, perhaps? I have some food that I'm sure Haruka and Michiru would love to have. It would give us some time to get to know each other a bit. What do you say, Hotaru?" Haruka silently told Hotaru no. That this was a bad idea. Why else would he be trying to keep us away? And just have Hotaru with him? Probably no reason if this were a normal person, but he wasn't a normal person. 

Hotaru looked up helplessy at her papa and mama. She wouldn't feel quite safe without them..but Proffeseur Tomoe didn't want them coming along.. "Why can't we go along?" Haruka asked suddenly. "I mean..we'd like to see the house, too. Just so that we know the kind of household Hotaru will be living in." Proffesseur thought for a moment as a thought flashed in his mind. "Of course, of course. You may, come along now." He stood up and started walking upstairs. Haruka still holding Hotaru, and Michiru followed him. Mr. Tomoe stopped at a door and opened the door, "This is my room." He walked a bit further and opened another door, "This is a study which extends to a balcony." He then walked to another door and opened it, "And this..this was your mother's room, Hotaru.." Hotaru gazed into it and then turned away, having the slight feel of sympathy. The rest of her feelings still set on Michiru and Haruka being her parents. Mr. Tomoe walked downstairs and opened a door, "This is our room full of books, I guess you could call it a small library that we have." He walked to another room and opened the door as a silvery cat hissed and lept onto his shoulder. "Snuffles!" He laughed as he looked at Hotaru's shocked expression. "This is Snuffles, you used to be very good friends with her, Hotaru." Proffeseur Tomoe put the cat back in the room and walked down the hall a bit further, getting dangerously close to the labratory room. He opened the door and nodded to them. "And this is Hotaru's room. Go on in, it's a very nice room if I do say so myself." They started walking in before Mr. Tomoe grabbed Hotaru, slipping his hand over her mouth and ran down the hallway to the labratory room. "Hey!" Haruka yelled as she heard him running, "Come back here!" She ran after him but was too late as Proffeseur Tomoe shut and locked the door. Haruka and Michiru pounded on the door, while screaming at the tops of their lungs, "Give her back! Hotaru!!" Proffeseur Tomoe cackled and set down a screaming, kicking Hotaru. "Well Hotaru," He laughed. "It looks like you're going to be one with Mistress 9 again. Isn't that right, Mistress 9?" He asked as he looked up at the dark shadown, slowly making its way towards Hotaru. "Yes.." It hissed. 

Haruka didn't have to wait and hear another thing as she took out her transformation wand and yelled, "Uranus..Planet..Power!" She was covered in a blanket of air as her partner looked like she'd drown in a funnel of water. Within a few minutes, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood side by side. Uranus crashed her fist into the door and it crashed to the floor. Professeur Tomoe looked up and backed away into the shadows while Mistress 9 showed no worry of them being there and continued to slowly make her way to Hotaru. Sailor Uranus realized that they'd have to do more than just make a crashing entrance and withdrew her sword. She ran infront of Hotaru and raised her sword. Without the ability to inhabit someone, the shadow of Mistress 9 would be harmless. They just had to keep her away from anyone else.. 

Sailor Neptune lifted up her mirror and shown it on Mistress 9. She stared blankly at her mirror as it showed no weak points. "What? No..How can this be..?" Uranus sighed as she stared coldly at Mistress 9, "For right now, she's just a shadow. Harmless when not inhabiting someone. A shadow has no weak points." Sailor Uranus threw her fist into the ground and screamed, "World..Shaking!" A bright light traveled across the ground to Mistress 9, followed by a tremedous jerk of the floor. She floated above the damanged ground and laughed at them harshly. "Such fools to think you can destroy me! Have you not learned anything?" Uranus backed away a bit and stood infront of Hotaru along with Neptune. Thoughts and plans ran widly around in her head as she tried to think of a way to destroy Mistress 9. Yes, she is only a shadow..but she still must have some weak point! Maybe she blocked Neptune's mirror from showing her weak point somehow.. 

A flash of dark green light appeared and interuppted her thinking. A figure than appeared in place of the dark green light. "Please don't hesitate to inform me of battles." The figure said. "Pluto!" Hotaru yelled happily. She was taught not to say her real name infront of enemies, and even taught to think of the Scouts as different people from when they were tranformed. Though Pluto still acted the same way as Setsuna, Sailor Pluto's job along with all the other Scouts' was too defeat the enemy and return peace to earth. 

"Sorry Pluto," Uranus replied as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "We thought you'd have to guard the Gates of Time." Sailor Pluto shook her head and looked coldly at Mistress 9, an expression that she often didn't use. "I don't gaurd the Gates of Time when there's a battle. But will return back to them when it's over." She nodded her head almost secretivly to Uranus and Neptune, and raised her Time Key as they raised their talismans. "Dead..Scream!" She yelled as at the same time, a silouette of a sword, the shining of a mirror, and a flash of purplish light hit Mistress 9. 

"She's weakening!" Sailor Neptune shouted above the screaming of Mistress 9. "It's not going to work," Sailor Uranus complained. "We..need the rest of the scouts!" In a few moments, the door to the lab was flung open and 6 shadows stood, outlined by the hall lights. "Here we are, Sailor Soilders of love and justice!" They shouted at once. Uranus sighed thankfully to actually have them their to help fight. Usually she didn't think they were much of a help. They always got in the way and were such a nuisance. But they were always there when they needed them, always..That was one thing she always liked about the Inners. They didn't let them down and leave them to fight by themselves.. 

"How wonderful!" Mistress 9 mocked coldly. "The rest of the puiny Sailor brats have come!" Sailor Mars stepped forward and folded her arms, "Yeah! We've come to disenagrate you!" Sailor Moon than stepped infront of Mars and folded her arms. "Excuse me, Mars. But I am the leader!" "Well you surely don't act like it!" Mars complained. "Do too!" "Do not, meatball brain!" "Oh, shush! I do too!!" Sailor Moon wailed. "Guys, come on! Not during a battle!!" Sailor Jupiter pleaded. "Yes, we won't get very far with argueing." Mercury scolded. "Fine." They both said agreed as they turned away from each other. 

After a few minutes of waiting from Mistress 9, the scouts stood together ready for any trouble. "Ready?" Sailor Moon asked everyone. "Ready!" They all agreed as they let out a hurdling mass of different colored light towards Mistress 9. Before she exploded into the light, they caught a glimpse of a shocked and horrified look from the shadow. The scouts stood there for a moment, the last minute of battle scence running through their heads. Had they really done it? Had they destroyed Mistress 9? Sailor Uranus folded her arms, "Well..that wasn't so hard." She said as they all de transformed. Serena jumped up and down and shot a glance of worry at Rei. "Rei, it's your fault we almost didn't win! You were fighting with me!" Rei raised her eyebrow as she pointed at Serena. "Me? No, you were the one that was fighting!" "I was not! You were trying to take my job of being leader away from me!" She wailed. "I had no choice meatball head! You weren't doing a very good job of it!" "Yeah!" Rini said as she joined in. "Shut up, you brat!" Serena yelled. 

Haruka sighed as she started heading out the door and Michiru picked up Hotaru, following her along with Setsuna. Halfway into the hall, Setsuna stopped and turned to Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka. "Well now is the time I must return back to the Time Gates." She said sadly. Haruka thought for a moment before responding, "Hey Setsuna, maybe we should buy you a game or something. You know, so you don't get bored." "Setsuna shook her head as she glanced back at the Inners still argueing and looked back to them. "No, no..I'll be fine. I've gotten this far and intend to go even further. Thank you for your offer, Haruka-san. Farewell now." She than disappeared into another dark green light and was taken back to the lonely space of the Time Gates. Michiru shook her head sadly as she stared at the spot where Setsuna was standing, "It's so terrible how lonely she gets..I wish we could do something for her but she doesn't seem to want and accept it. Perhaps one of these days her days of guarding the Time Gates will be over and she can stay with her friends." Haruka nodded in understanding as they headed out of the twisted ruins of one of Hotaru's homes. 

Michiru smiled softly at Hotaru as she hid a frown and sad sigh. One of these days..that will Hotaru standing in the middle of danger..when she grows up she'll have the duty of being a scout forced upon her. It's not many years left now, that she'll be free of the dangerous job of being a scout.. "I can only hope she'll make it through just like the rest of us have." After earning a few weird looks from Hotaru and Haruka, she realized that she had said the last sentence out loud. I have to remember to say things completely to myself, she scolded herself. 

When they reached home, Michiru sent Hotaru to bed. She wasn't in any trouble, but today was a very tiring day. And Hotaru needed her sleep, perhaps she'd forget about all of this when she woke up. After she was sure Hotaru was asleep, Haruka looked at Michiru with a questioning gaze. Michiru shrugged it off and sat down, sighing loudly which caught Haruka's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to Michiru. "What do you mean?" "Well, you've been acting strange ever since we found out that Hotaru had to go back home.." "Oh," Michiru looked down and bit her lip. "Well, it's just that I know Hotaru will have to go back home sometime..one of these days her father will return back to normal. But when Hotaru does, that will effect her duty as being a scout. And what if the evil inside Professeur Tomoe is destroyed before every other enemy is?" 

Haruka shook her head when Michiru stopped talking. "I just don't know, but I'm sure it will work out one way or another..there's not meant to be faults in our destiny's, Michiru. I'm sure of it." She nodded and looked towards Hotaru's room with a small smile. One of these days..Hotaru won't be little anymore. She'll be in the line of danger and fighting with the rest of us, one of these days..I hope she does make it. The scout of death and reborn.. 

  
  



End file.
